Wings at the Edge
by Insert-Dreams
Summary: I was taken from my home. If that wasn't enough it seems I have outer worldly knowledge. Some reason the Master is after me. What did I do to obtain this level of chaos. Tennat Doctor. Saxon Master. Takes place just before Donna Nobel's second appearance.


A/N: Converting all my stories to this account is an interesting prospect. I am editing things before I post them. Perhaps I will delete some of my old stories. I don't know but I am on a role and I have nothing else to do.

* * *

Pilot

"Santa Clause?" I shrieked, as I fell out of bed. It was strange, one moment I was dreaming of the wonderful Christmas day that was awaiting for me, then my door get ripped. I woke with a start. There was a metallic Santa Clause from work walking toward me. I had no flip'n idea what that thing was going here. I raised a pillow to my defense.

The Santa Clause it just walked toward me. I smacked in the face with the pillow. It did little to no damage as it bent down and plucked me in it's arms. What the hell? This had to be a nightmare. There is now way that I was awake at that moment. When we had reached the yard we ran into another Santa. That Santa promptly turned and fired a lazer through the open front door, lighting the house on fire. I screamed.

-The Doctor-

"Can't believe I just parked the TARDIS on a meter?" The Doctor, crossed his arms, he had been really lazy about parking the ship lately, but he hadn't expected to park right in front of a meter. He had the feeling that he wouldn't be here long, so he just used his sonic screw driver to have a full hour on the meter. When he completed the task, he took a look around. He was in town square and there was a giant tree in the square with bright lights. "Wait, this is, oh it can't be! It's America." His arms sunk behind his head as he looked around. "And it's bloody Christmas!"

He walked over to the tree and smiled at it. Something about Christmas simply made his soul glow. He went to touch a beautiful ornament, and that is when he hear a scream.

"Well, if that's not a sign of trouble." He started running toward the sound.

T the smell of smoke hit him in the face. A few houses down the street was on fire. Not only were neighbors arriving to the scene, there was a metallic Santa sitting in the front yard. This one was making the appearance of a yard ornament. The doctor knew perfectly well that this was 'Pilot Fish'. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran toward the house. He immediately inspected the Santa.

"Who is your master this time..." He mused going over the creature with his sonic screwdriver. "You sure are serious this time. Trying to get rid of all her evidence." He was starting to understand the data he was getting from the use of the sonic screwdriver. There was woman that they had taken. For some reason, erasing her existence on earth was vitally important. He discovered a trace of something else.

"Yes, a signal!" The doctor shouted in delight. "Brilliant!" He locked onto the signal and realized it was two blocks from where he stood. "Alonsy~!" He began running his long coat whipping the air behind him.

0000000000

"What?" The Doctor inquired when he reached the back of the department store. The doors were closed, locked, and dead lock sealed. There was no way to get inside from here. He placed a stethoscope against the door, it didn't sound like anything was going on inside. "This is just brilliant, looks like I am going through the front door for once." The Doctor ran toward the front of the building, he saw a metallic Santa enter with a female in it's arms. He dashed forward and caught the door just in time. "Blimey, that was close." He put his glasses on; he knew he was entering enemy territory. He was still tracing the signal with the sonic screwdriver.

-In other words-

"Can't you hear me? I want out?" She shouted banging on bars. She wasn't sure why she was being shoved a cage in the elevator. Five other Santa's came to meet the first. "This is ridiculous." She huffed, she plucked the hair band out her hair and flung it at a metallic Santa. This seemed to do no damage. The simple fact that her life was in danger eluded her. She burst out laughing. Not only had she decided to fight this thing with the pillow, that was at the moment tucked under her arm, but now she had decided to use a hair tie. What could a hair tie to a freaking metallic robot Santa?

"Oi, hello there." A males voice had called out from around a corner. One of the Santa's raised an arm as if it were about to fire a laser at him. "No you don't." He pressed his sonic screwdriver. It made a noise the one Santa seemed to disengage. The device he was using. I recognized it. Started with an "s".

A sharp pain went though my head. It felt like something was making my head burn. "Ergh!" I held my hands to my head and flopped to my side. I didn't know what was going on. The man ignored the other Santa's and walked up to the cage. He then turned back to the Santa's.

"WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING STOP IT!" He turned the sonic screw driver on me. A faint blue light met my face.

A faint voice echoed through my head. 'Sonic Screw driver silly. Those puny humans don't teach you anything.'

'what are you?' I echoed back. Spiteful laughter echoed back. Then everything was gone.

0000000000000

The next moments my eyes blinked open. There was a hand held out to my face. It was that man from before.

"Are you alright?" I just stared at him, part of me actually believed that I was going insane. He didn't look like he was from around here. I really wasn't sure about touching him. There was something so vaguely familiar about him, I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't even know how to answer his question.

I got myself up, dusted my self off and stretched my arms. Passing out on concrete hurt a lot.

"Just who are you?" I asked, he looked disappointed that I had not taken his hand. His features were appealing. Though there was something in his eyes that both familiar and frightening, I didn't trust it.

"I am the Doctor." He replied politely. "And you are?" I didn't have time to respond properly.

"I am -" I was cut off by the fact that the elevator had stopped. Don't tell me this idiot had gotten himself caught too.

"well Doctor it looks like I am not the only one **_they_** want."

The Doctor raised his eye brows at me. "Oh, I came to find their leader." If there was a moment that I wished I could laugh at him like a lunatic that was it. Yup, I was definitely asleep.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."


End file.
